Childish
by Spiritt
Summary: What happens when Goku trys to make things better out of a messy problem? GotenBra R
1. Goku's off!

"My grandpa is a kid! A kid of all things...." She rolled her eyes. Her mother looked at her with a frown.  
  
"Be respectful to your grandpa, Pan." She said in a firm tone. Chi chi sniffed every now and then.  
  
"It's bad enough I'm aging older then him!" She wailed and buried her head into the handkerchief.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chi chi. I didn't wanna be young again. I like being old." a young looking boy said. The young boy looked around the room. There was Bulma, Videl, Gohan, Goten, Bra, Vegeta, Pan, and Trunks. His whole group of friends, staring at him.  
  
"This is weird..." Bra muttered, pushing a blue strand of hair from her face.   
  
"Agreeable" Her mother, Bulma, muttered back. She gave her daughter a wink that made Bra smile and walked over to Videl and Chi chi.   
  
"Is it really bad if I'm young again?" Goku asked, swinging his feet. They didn't even touch the ground. Goten shrugged.  
  
"I guess so dad." Goku perked up.  
  
"That's it!" He yelled, making Chi chi jump. She turned to him glaring.  
  
Goku ran out the door, Chi chi's voice busting windows. "HOW DARE YOU JUST RUN OFF LIKE THAT-"  
  
Goku jumped and flew in the blue sky. He smiled at his idea. "This is going to be great!"  
  
Goten looked out the door, hands in his pocket and the clueless look on his face. Pan looked at her uncle. "What is he going to do?" She asked, the same clueless face plastered on her face. Goten shrugged.  
  
"Who knows?" Bra looked at the two, thinking. Goten looked at her. "Something's on your mind?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
Bra looked up. "Nothing, just thinking about where Goku went." They both smiled at each other. Pan leaned back on the door sides; they could smile like that forever if they had the time to. After 30 seconds of watching, Pan cleared her throat. Bra and Goten looked at her.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Pan joked and walked off, leaving the two to blush and walk away. Bra walked outside, Goten following.  
  
"So, What do you want to do while we wait for Goku?" Bra asked, swinging her arms. Goten looked at the sky.  
  
"Let's fly." He said. Bra looked at him.  
  
"What?" He faced her with a charming smile.  
  
"Let's go fly to where ever we want. How about the ice cream shop?" Goten suggested. Bra smiled.  
  
She jumped and rose from the ground. Lucky I decided to wear my jeans, she thought. Goten rose to where she was and looked around. "Let's go!"  
  
Bra followed him into the sky and beyond the clouds. She smiled happily. She was able to fly with him. 


	2. Until a year

"3 DAYS!" Chi chi yelled, crossing her arms. Videl looked at her husband. Gohan looked at her back and shrugged. Bulma patted Chi chi on the back.  
  
"I'm sure he's doing something important." She said simpathicly. Bra walked in, yawning from her sleep.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, sitting down between Trunks and Pan. Pan bit into her waffles and spoke in a hushed voice.  
  
"Grandpa hasn't come back yet." Trunks yawned into his toast. Bra looked at Pan.  
  
"Not yet? What is he doing?" Bra whispered. Pan shrugged, ending the conversation and Bra went back to watching Chi chi yell. Everyone has been camping out at Goku's house, helping out with the chores and controlling Chi chi. Bra stood up and Pan looked. "I'm suddenly not so hungry." Bra exited the house and to the lawn. She looked at the sky, it was a friendly blue.  
  
"Nice color, huh?" Asked Goten, coming up from behind her. Bra nodded to the sky, her eyes drifted to Goten.  
  
"So what's up for today?" Bra asked, smiling. Goten grinned.  
  
"The park!" Goten answered. "And then there is always the ice cream shop along the way. My treat." Bra looked at the sky again, smiling. The sky was turning dark.  
  
Goten looked up. "What the-? It's morning!"  
  
Bra threw her arms around herself as the wind started to pick up. Goten grabbed her and carried her to the house. He locked the door behind him and looked out the window. Pan and Trunk looked at the two. "What happened?" Trunks asked.  
  
"A storm." Goten said grimly, "its real dark."  
  
"But it's morning!" Pan exclaimed, getting her herself off the couch and looked out the window. Trunks soon followed. Sure enough, it looked at dark as night. The parents soon entered.  
  
"It's a bad storm." said Gohan. Vegeta took a look outside himself.  
  
"Idiot," He said. "That's not a storm...it's a dragon ball!" Everyone gasped, except for Chi chi.  
  
Chi chi curled her hands. "Who cares? What about Goku!"  
  
Bra unlocked the door. And Pan opened it. Gohan and Vegeta turned their attention to their daughters. "Where-?" Gohan asked.  
  
"We gotta know who is using the dragon balls, it could be some evil alien or some dummy human-" A hush fell over Pan. Everyone watched in shock as her body became smaller. Her bandana fell from her tiny baby head and her hair was shorter. Bra picked her up, staring in awe.  
  
"I'm a Baby!??!!" Pan yelled, looking at her chubby fingers. Goten watch his nephew scream as Bra dropped her and became a baby herself. Then Trunks turned into one, followed by Vegeta, Chi chi, Videl, Gohan, Bulma, and finally himself. He looked around, too shocked to talk and to surprise to scream. Vegeta, an adorable cute 7 year old, yelled him fury.  
  
"Is this a joke!!?" He yelled. Bulma walked over to him, 7 year old herself, and held his hand.  
  
"I don't think so." She said, placing her thumb in her mouth. Chi chi sat there, crying and laughing at the same time.  
  
Bra looked around and stood up. "We're all 7 year-olds!"  
  
"How?" Trunks asked, yawning. He stood up straight after that remark. "The dragon balls!"  
  
A knock on the door sounded. "Hello? Is anyone there? It's me, Goku!" Pan reached for the door knob, but couldn't even reach it.  
  
"Grandpa! I can't reach the door!" Pan called. Goku paused.  
  
"Try flying!" He said. Pan shrugged and rose up to the door knob, unlocking the door. Goku entered, still a kid, beaming.  
  
"It worked!" There was a silence.  
  
"YOU DID THIS, GOKU?!?!" Bulma yelled. Goku looked at them.  
  
"Well, yeah. You guy's kept saying you didn't want to be older them me so I made you younger!" Goku smiled at his idea. Kids started crying, mostly the adults. Trunks hopped off the couch and ran over to Goku, shaking him hard.  
  
"Are you crazy?!?! I have a job to run!!" Goku covered his ears as more complaints started.  
  
Bulma pulled her thumb out of her mouth. "I got it! The earth dragon balls take three wishes! We can wish to turn ourselves back!" She turned to Goku, who had a skeptical look on his face. "You didn't use all three of the wishes, right?"  
  
Goku backed out the door. "Actually...." Bulma's eyes turned to fire.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!?!" Goku beckoned them out the door and into the hill. Goku smiled proudly at his last two wishes. Bulma wailed. "YOU USED IT ON FOOD AND A BLANKET?!?!"  
  
Goku shrugged. "Well, yeah. The blanket for sleeping and the food for when I wake up!"  
  
Bra sat on the blanket. "This won't be so bad...Grandpa can run your job for the time and we have enough food for a lifetime..."  
  
Gohan rubbed his chin. "Hmm....I guess it won't be that bad, we just have to wait a year or so."  
  
Chi chi interrupted. "But Goku wasn't changed under our dragon balls! He could kill everyone in one year."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Then send Kakarat, his kid, and boy to find them."  
  
Bulma nodded. "Good enough."  
  
Goten frowned. He didn't want to go; he wanted to stay with Bra. Trunks looked at him as everyone retreated to the house. "Ready?"  
  
"Let's go." Goten lied. Trunk patted him on the back.  
  
"This is great, like old times!" Goten grinned and nodded, following Trunks to the house. Bra watched him go, still sitting on the soft blanket.  
  
"No fair..." Bra whispered. Pan's head popped up from the pile of food.  
  
"You like uncle Goten." She said, seriously. Bra looked at her with a surprised face.  
  
"Go away, Pan." Pan smiled and sat down next to Bra.  
  
"Make me. Besides, I know he likes you too!!" Pan rolled her around the blanket. "Wow, this is soft!"  
  
"I know, I want one for my be-" Bra looked at Pan. "Wait, what?"  
  
"I said it was soft." Pan repeated. "Grandpa gave one good wish, ne?"  
  
Bra shook her head. "No, not that. I mean about Goten."  
  
Pan sat up. "I said he likes you too. Now scoot over, big butt, you taking all the space!"  
  
Bra laughed and pushed Pan off. "I don't have a big butt! I barely have a butt now!"  
  
Pan yawned. "I'm sure it's there somewhere. Now come on, they're leaving right away."  
  
Pan and Bra stood up, running towards the small house. Everyone was waiting, holding on to Goku. "Come on you two. We're going to Bulma's."  
  
Bra took a hold of Goku's shirt. Pan took his ear. Goku winced. "Okay, let's go before Pan get's hungry and bite me."  
  
In a blink, Goku transported all of them to the Capsule Corp. front door. All the little kids entered, scaring a few assistants. Bulma took the lead. "This way." She led them to a large lab and shut the door behind them. In the center of the lab was a large ship. "It has enough for three people and more and I'm sure there is enough food. Just let me make a few corrections and you can go."  
  
Bulma sat herself down in a chair and started. Goten took a long look at the ship. It's was going to be his home for a whole year. "Yahoo." He muttered, entering the ship. It was roomy and spacious. Bra entered after him.  
  
"Goten, I need to talk with you." She said, holding the blanket from the hill. Goten turned to her.  
  
"What is it?" Bra sat herself down on the couch.  
  
"I won't get to see you for one whole year." Goten looked at her questionably. She continued. "And you won't have any contact with me for a while. So I am giving you a going away gift." She stood up and crossed the room to him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. Goten hugged her back, half happy and half sad. Bra released him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for being you." Then she left, leaving the blanket. Goten touched his cheek.  
  
"Your welcome." He called after her, taking the blanket. He folded it and placed it back on the couch, leaving the ship. His family was waiting for him. Chi chi gave him a hug, Gohan a pat on the back, Videl a hug, and Pan gave him a promise to mess with his stuff. Trunks and Goku boarded the ship as Goten took one look around. His eyes drifted to Bra, who was holding her Dad's baby hand. She took no look at him, but waved good-bye to thin air. Goten boarded the ship, saying something as he left.  
  
"I promise I'll be back." Bra smiled to the floor and looked up to see the ceiling open and the ship leaving the ground. She could see from the window that Goku and Goten was looking down at them. Goten mouthed the words, "I promise."  
  
Bra looked at him and nodded, watching the ship leave her. "Until a year." She whispered. Until a year. 


End file.
